


Sly, Uncontrollable Creature

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is having a hard time since she came back, but she's distracting herself by crossing items off her bucket list.  One involves something she can only do with someone she really trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sly, Uncontrollable Creature

“It’s something I’ve never tried and you have slender hands.” Skye looked at Simmons like she’d lost her damn mind, brows knitted tightly. “I’ve considered it in the past, but I haven’t ever trusted anyone enough. There’s Fitz, but I think the top of his head would blow off if I asked him. And you’re bohemian.” Simmons did that little ‘trying to be cool’ shoulder movement that was so, SO dorky and Skye shook her head. She really had lost her mind. 

“Um… don’t know if that’s a compliment.” 

“Just an observation,” Jemma chimed in, raising her brows. “So… think on it a bit and maybe we can ….”

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah… you’ll think on it?” Jemma’s face was so expectant that Skye wanted to give her a hug. Simmons was so cute when she looked like a puppy waiting for a treat. _Science Puppy,_ Skye thought with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it. I mean, you said you trust me, so … how do you say no when someone says they trust you and no one else?” Skye could feel her heartbeat speed up and she tried to slow it down with a few deep breaths. She was really saying yes to this. She was really going to help Simmons out with this, but it was a bit nerve wracking. 

“Great. That’s great. I think maybe… um… have you got time tonight or tomorrow? I think I might chicken out if we don’t do it soon.” Jemma's cheeks were bright pink and Skye just wanted to pinch them.

“Tonight’s good. Your place or mine?” Skye gave Jemma a smile and got one in return. It was shy. Skye couldn’t believe Jemma was being shy after what she’d asked. 

“Mine. I have the necessary supplies.” Simmons made a little face and shifted back on her heels as they stood there in a weird silence. “Well… I must… Fitz needs a hand.” She wrung her hands, clearly nervous, but gave Skye one more smile and popped off. 

Skye didn’t know what she’d just agreed to, or if she was going to end up losing Jemma as a friend or gaining her as a lover, but whatever happened, Skye was interested. She’d liked how Jemma was put together since day one. Simmons had that dorky, but take your glasses off and shake out your hair and poof you’re a babe thing going on. Skye wanted to see her cheeks damp and her lips swollen from sucking clit, but then she’d realized that some time ago. Skye hurried down to the storage space where she was supposed to be counting artillery. It was going to be a long day.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Skye found Jemma standing nervously outside her room when she came to find her later. “… everything ok?” Jemma nodded, smiling. “Um… I’m a little nervous. Staying in there was just making it worse. I laid things out, made them easy to access. Gloves, towels,” she leaned forward and whispered, “lubricant. I bought four types. There were a lot of conflicting reviews out there about the types to use for different activities.” Skye ushered Simmons into her room before she could tell her anything more about the types of lube out on the market.

When they entered the room, Skye got it. The room was neat as a pin, of course, but the things they’d need were laid out. Not to mention that it smelled like candles that had been blown out and a little lavender. “Did you light candles?” 

Simmons nodded. “I thought it would be nice, but then I realized that it looked romantic and that you might take it poorly. I didn’t intend for …” Skye cut Simmons off by kissing her, something they’d skated around for awhile now. She caught the back of Simmons’ skull with her hand, pulling the scientist close. Simmons was tense at first, moving away, but settled down when Skye stroked down her back a few times. For the first time, it occurred to Skye that the act Simmons was interested in pursuing might take more than a few tries to get to happen. Simmons looked tense and it was not going to work if she was too anxious. “Hey,” Skye said softly as she pulled back, fingers stroking down Jemma’s cheek. “You need to relax. Why don’t we have a drink first.” Skye pulled out a flask and gave it a shake. “You still have that cranberry juice in your fridge?” 

The relief on Simmons’ face at the suggestion of a drink made Skye reconsider what they were doing here tonight. Was Simmons really ready for this? Did she even really want it, or was this the PTSD talking? “Hey… you know that if you change your mind, I’m not going to be mad?’

“Me… me change my mind,” Simmons asked with that high, tight laugh she made when she was super anxious. “No, it’s not me that might change her mind. What about you?” 

Skye’s brows knitted. “Me?”

“It’s a strange request from a friend,” Jemma started, the nerves amping up as she plowed through her drink. Skye hoped the vodka kicked in soon and Simmons took it down a notch. Instead of cutting her off, Skye let Simmons spin out for awhile, getting her a second drink but making her go slow. 

“It is a strange request, but you’re not just my friend, Jemma. You’re my best friend and I love you.” Skye cupped Jemma’s face in her hands and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. “So whatever happens tonight, it’s ok. And if you want to do it again, provided we don’t totally screw this up, I’d do it. I’ve had a crush on you for awhile.” Simmons looked surprised and Skye shook her head. “Not that this has to be anything more than just one time or anything.” It really wasn’t a good thing that they both babbled when they got upset. Jemma reached out and pulled Skye to her, kissing her again. That seemed to be the best way to shut either of them up, and Skye was grateful that it was that simple. Well, that simple and that _good_.

Jemma's kiss was slower this time, but something in the scientist was tentative and unsure. Her hands shook as she gripped Skye’s thigh a little too hard. “I… guess I didn’t think about this part. I… thought it would be different.” Jemma wasn’t upset, more surprised. She smiled, head dipping down a little bit in embarrassment. “You’re… I thought…"

“What, you thought I’d come here and put my hand inside you with clinical precision?” Skye tugged at Jemma’s blouse, making the woman come closer. “I… is that what you wanted,” Skye asked softly, suddenly releasing her grasp. She didn’t know if she could do that. Jemma was expecting her to be detached and Skye had seen this as a golden opportunity to show Jemma how good they could be together being dropped in her lap.

“No… not at all.” Jemma smiled, clearly realizing they were both on the same track. “I just didn’t know if you’d …”

“Well I do,” Skye said, cutting Jemma off. “I do a lot.” She pulled that smile out of Jemma that none of them had seen a whole lot of lately, that shy, soft smile that said she was a little embarrassed but a lot interested. The woman didn’t hold herself back anymore, instead Jemma pulled Skye closer, luring the the brunette to sit in her lap. Skye sat up, dropping her hoodie off with a little shimmy. 

“I’ve only ever tried this once and I wound up in the emergency room,” Jemma pointed out to Skye as she stared openly at her breasts. 

“I thought you said you hadn’t…”

“No, not that, I fell off the bed and gave myself a concussion the first time a girl… you know.” She looked down, turning pink all the way to the tips of her ears. "As far as Fitz knows, though,” Jemma’s hands cupped Skye’s ass through her pajama pants, squeezing, “I had a nightmare and fell out of the bed.” She brought Skye’s hand to the back of her head to let her feel where there was still a bump. 

“Right, so we stay on the floor, then… clear a space,” Skye joked as she pushed Jemma’s shirt up over her stomach. “I don’t want you to wind up in medical.” 

Simmons laughed and slid a hand up under the back of Skye’s tank top, spreading her fingers between Skye’s shoulder blades. “Wouldn’t want that.” Jemma’s other hand tugged the top of the tank down under Skye’s breasts, stretching the straps but presenting her with a good view of the real estate. Skye grinned when Jemma immediately leaned in and ran her tongue between them. “No perfume.” Skye wasn’t sure what Jemma was talking about and gave her a questioning look. “You only wear a little oil now and then, but nothing tonight… just you and your soap.” Skye’s thighs clenched at the thought of Jemma having noticed that. They clenched harder when she realized that Jemma was rocking a little, pleasing herself. _So hot!_

She swallowed thickly and let her hand move up to cup Jemma’s breast. They were heavy and really warm. Skye liked how different girl’s boobs moved different ways. Some were like waterbeds and others were tight and heavy. Jemma’s were the heavy, but really soft kind, the kind that were meant for burying your face between, the kind for sleeping on. “I’ve wanted to do this for awhile.” Skye couldn’t believe it had taken this long, or that it was Simmons who started it, but there it was. 

“I was afraid you’d say no, that it would be…” Jemma dropped her thought and moaned as Skye’s thumb rolled across her nipple. “Oh…” She looked embarrassed and confessed that she’d forgotten what she was saying. Skye stripped Jemma's shirt off and then neither of them talked for awhile. Jemma just moaned and Skye’s mouth was occupied with the redhead’s nipples. They were big and got hard as pebbles under Skye’s tongue. At one point, Skye opened her mouth as wide as it would go and sucked as much of Jemma’s breast into her mouth as she could. While she did that, her other hand moved between Jemma’s thighs, bypassing the leg of her shorts to cup the woman through her panties. They were already quite wet so Skye rubbed at the divide in Jemma’s folds, flicking her clit through the fabric and making the scientist moan and throw her head back. 

“That’s a girl,” Skye coaxed. Her mouth ran up to Jemma’s shoulder then her throat, ending with a slow, hard kiss. Skye’s fingers pushed the fabric of Simmons’ panties aside and started to stroke her clit for real. She felt Simmons out, figuring out that she favored the right side to the left and if you circled slow, you could really get her hips moving. “Move your hips, sweetie.” Simmons didn’t need to be told twice, immediately starting to rock against Skye’s attentions. “Good girl. Want to cum like this?” 

Jemma’s head fell forward onto Skye’s shoulder, her hot breath meeting Skye’s skin in little puffs. “Please,” Jemma agreed as her body shuddered and revved up. “F… faster.” Skye complied and pressed a little harder until Jemma was cumming under her. She watched in total amusement and awe as Simmons let go, her body going wild. It was incredible to see Simmons flailing and gasping like that. Skye thought of a sexy fish and decided that might be Simmons’ new nickname. Skye stroked Simmons through it and then past until Simmons was bucking her hips hard enough to make Skye struggle to stay with her. 

“Damn, girl.” Skye pulled her fingers away and Jemma shuddered, holding Skye tighter. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” Simmons smiled against Skye’s shoulder and they both let out a deep sigh before gently peeling themselves apart. 

“What about you,” Simmons asked Skye. “I wouldn’t want you to think this has to all be about me.” 

“It’ll happen,” Skye assured Jemma. “But we have to get you really relaxed if this,” she held up her hand, “is going in here.” The same hand reached between Jemma’s thighs as they stood there, holding her firmly and stepping close. Skye’s fingers pushed around the fabric of Jemma’s panties and one breached her in a hard push, making Simmons gasp. “See… you’re nice and wet, but I need you relaxed.” Jemma let out a deep groan and Skye took that as a go ahead. 

So for a minute or two, Skye moved her finger inside Simmons as they stood there kissing. It was one of the hottest things Skye had ever done, and feeling Simmons’ breasts pressing to hers was adding to it big time. Skye could smell Jemma’s arousal and when she withdrew her finger, she pushed Jemma back against the bed. “Lay on your back. Get comfortable.” Jemma’s thighs were trembling and Skye was really damn proud of that. 

“H… here?” Jemma turned over her shoulder to check in with Skye, but Skye’s eyes were on Jemma’s ass, not her face. 

“Hm… yeah. Yeah, that’s perfect.” Skye followed, ditching the remainders of her clothes so she could feel every inch of Jemma pressed against her. With her thigh between Jemma’s legs, Skye started to rub against her again, kissing Jemma hard as Skye considered the toys Jemma had laid out. The thought of Jemma Simmons in a sex shop getting toys to prepare herself to be fisted made Skye’s pussy drip. Skye moved her leg against Jemma’, pressing in hard and moving like she was really fucking her. It had the added bonus of Skye’s folds being able to grind down on Jemma’s thigh. Soon enough, Skye knew she was close and sat up a little, panting. 

Jemma didn’t ask, just moved her fingers between Skye’s folds and started to play with her clit. They were both moaning together while Skye moved her hips hard, her thigh grinding into Jemma’s sex and stretching all those tendons in her groin. Jemma groaned and gasped while Skye’s breaths got quicker, all of it filling Simmons’ room and feeding back into Skye’s arousal. “Jemma,” she whispered, her body jerking hard. Skye was really close, riding down against Jemma’s legs and the clever, clever fingers abusing the hell out of her clit. “Yes… yes, there.” Skye grabbed Jemma’s wrist when she found the right spot and when Jemma redoubled her efforts, Skye went off like a top, cumming hard until she had to push Simmons’ hand away before collapsing against the taller woman. “Nice fingers,” Skye commented when the haze cleared a little. 

Jemma blushed through her flush, making Skye grin at her. “I’m glad you like them. I find them quite useful.” Skye grabbed Jemma’s mouth with her own before the scientist started talking again. She loved Jemma, but sometimes she needed to shut up and enjoy life. Skye moved from Jemma’s thigh, not failing to notice how Jemma’s fingers stroked over the wet spot then came to her nose to inhale. When one of those delicate fingertips touched Jemma’s tongue, Skye groaned loud and leaned in to get a taste of Jemma from the source. It turned out that when you were sucking Jemma’s clit, the woman needed a fucking seatbelt to keep her in place. Eventually, Skye swung around and straddled Jemma’s chest so she didn’t wind up chipping a freaking tooth. 

Instead of using her mouth, though, now Skye reached for the toys. She could feel Jemma tremble under her and Skye turned back to give her an encouraging smile. One of Simmons’ hands reached between Skye’s thighs and cupped her sex. It wasn’t like the woman could do a lot from that angle, but just Jemma’s fingers playing in her folds or her palm there to grind on felt good. “Keep talking to me, ok?” That was the last thing Skye said before she shifted down to sit more on Jemma’s hips, using her weight to keep the woman in place. Her fingers sped on Jemma’s clit, delighting in the way Skye really had to work to keep Simmons down. Some people might find how animated Jemma was annoying after awhile, but every hard buck and silenced scream were music played on Skye’s skin. “Perfect,” Skye told her as two fingers slid into Simmons. “Jesus you’re wet.”

“How could I not be. … wettest…ah… wettest I’ve ever been?” Skye spread her fingers inside Jemma and there wasn’t a whole lot of sense coming out of her mouth for awhile after. Two turned to three and by the time she was ready for a toy, Jemma was on the verge again. “Skye….” Skye knew that tone of voice and didn’t stop what she was doing until Jemma’s cunt was grabbing at her fingers like a vice. She kept moving, using her free hand to support the other wrist, going hard and getting cries from Simmons as Skye’s palm rubbed her clit. Skye had to really hold on when Jemma went again, totally understanding now how Jemma had gotten a concussion from sex. Coordination was not her strong point when she was in her right mind. Jemma gripped at Skye’s hip hard, pulling at her. “Pause… pause…” Skye turned and looked t Simmons who had tear tracks running down into her hair. “Pause.”

“Shit… did I….”

“NO… No,” Simmons repeated, grasping for Skye’s hand. “Just happens sometimes.” She wiped at the tears on her temples as she tried to catch her breath. “Only when it’s really good,” Simmons pointed out as she reached for Skye and pulled her close with this happy, lazy smile on her lips. Skye was melting inside. “Lay with me awhile?” Simmons’ body was trembling and Skye agreed in a second, pulling the blanket up over the two of them and wrapping herself around Simmons. “Thank you.” 

She brushed the hair from Jemma’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her. “Nothing to thank me for, sweetie.” Jemma curled closer, letting out a deep sigh as Skye squeezed her tight. Skye held Jemma tight, rubbing soft circles over her arm and hip. She couldn’t believe what they’d just done, and what was more, she couldn’t believe how good it had been. “You need anything?” Skye got no response so she shifted a little to check. Sure enough, Simmons was out like a light. She was so sweet when she slept that Skye couldn’t be even a little annoyed that she’d drifted off. There would be time, Skye thought as she stroked Jemma’s hair, and they would try everything Jemma could think of. Skye had faith in Jemma’s imagination to keep them going for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from this quote: 
> 
> “Eros, again now, the loosener of limbs troubles me,
> 
> Bittersweet, sly, uncontrollable creature….”   
> ― Sappho


End file.
